


Strong

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [50]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Microfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Owada Mondo Swears, Prompt Fic, Strength, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chihiro wants to be strong, but Mondo knows Chihiro is already strong.





	Strong

“I want to be strong,” Chihiro once said, blushing as he stared up at Mondo.

But he doesn’t say that anymore, and it’s all because of Mondo; “You’re strong just the way you are, man – and, well, I fuckin’ love ya no matter how you look or act for feel – so just love yourself already,” Mondo said, prompting Chihiro to burst into happy tears and hug him.

“I love you, Mondo,” he said, and Mondo kissed him.


End file.
